The Rising Front
by theawesomeducky
Summary: Wizards and Crusaders had been battling for over 1000 years. When a black dog shows up, the descendants of the wizards unleash their fury! Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

The Rising Front

Book 1: Wizards Vs. Crusaders

_Wizard's Underground Hideout, 1756, London, United Kingdom_

_Two toons were in a small room, about the size of 5 fold-up chairs, length, _

_height, and width. _

"_Are you sure this will work? I'm only a student-in-training, Henry."_

_A green dog, in a student's robe, asked nervously._

_The wizard master had a confident grin on his face._

"_Edward McAlister, I know you can do this. We have to teach those selfish _

_Hooligans a lesson!"_

"_Okay." He swayed the wand in a quadrilateral figure and said these words:_

"_Unilateral deception, get rid of this regression!"_

_There came an explosion from miles away._

_Instantly, there was an orchestra of yells right after, which reached from miles _

_Away. _

"_They are approximately a few miles away from the shore. Let's go!" The master dialed a number on his wand, and said to the person that answered, 0.2673208D. Close in!"_

_Henry and Edward put their wands together and flashed to the location._

_Location 0.2673208D, 6.7 miles off the English Shore, 5 minutes later_

_The water seeped into the station as screams were being heard around the central-_

_And everywhere else. _

_Wizards were showing up also-With their wands pointed, specifically at the leaders._

_This would be known as the battle of the Crusaders Station._

I'm going to post a chapter every day!

Look out for the next one tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Prince was waiting in the gag shop, or, outside it rather.

The line was a mile long, as it probably was in every single shop, especially right where Prince was standing in Daisy Gardens.

There was a light drizzle, but not enough to affect the toons waiting.

Since the commotion at the Sellbot H.Q, this has been the normal day.

The toons want to bring the cogs down to their knees, and this is their first step.

He was just coming to get throw gags as food. Since the economy went into lingo, this was the cheapest way to eat.

After Flippy retired a few years ago, Donald Duck took the chair. And he is not really good with government.

All he does is spend the taxes the loyal toons give to him- On Donald Duck statues.

He even negotiated with Daisy to put a statue of him in the middle of her maze, which was there right now.

She wasn't very happy about that.

Prince sighed sadly and heavily.

He wanted the good ol' days back. Even before the toons were obliterating the cogs. Yes, 15 years ago, before the first invasion. When everything was perfect.

While Prince was musing to himself, the rain picked up, and there was something coming at an enormous speed, from the sky, aimed right at the maze.

This circled hover board stopped right above the statue of Donald, like he wanted to annihilate it to pieces.

The flying object had a toon on it. And there were a few surrounding him with toons on it also.

This toon was a black dog, with a dark green shirt and shorts to match. But they were torn at the leg, and half of the shorts were just sagging.

The toons around him were a mirror image.

And they had shotguns in their hands.

Some toons were screaming their heads off.

They shot them first.

From screams of fear to screams of pain, about 50 toons laid down for their last time right there.

Most of them were just staring at him, waiting for his next move.

"Where is the king of this kingdom?" The mysterious toon boomed.

All the toons were silent, except for Prince, who raised his hand.

His eyes darted on the yellow rabbit.

"This isn't a school class, just tell me!"

Prince lowered his hand and yelled,

"In the Mayors Mansion, in Toontown Central!"

Prince fished for his sticker book in his pocket, and threw it to the black dog.

It landed at his feet. It had a question mark on it.

"What piece of crap is this? I want to know where he is! I don't want to sit back and read a book!"

The toons angry face got angrier.

When he was about to tear it up, Prince said calmly and quietly, "Open it." The whisper traveled through the wind, and it seemed to reach this mysterious person.

Now everybody was facing Prince, some with anxious expressions, some with arrogant faces, saying, "What did you just do? We toons only have 1 sticker book!"

A few were actually giving him thumbs up, like he did the right thing. He smiled warmly at that.

The dog opened the book, and his eyes bugged out at what he saw. Teleportation. Just like the wizards could do…..


	3. Chapter 3

_Location 0.2673208D, 6.7 miles off the English Shore_

_Bullets and streams of light and darkness polluted the water._

_The student knew what to do._

"_Time travel, with a twist! Use the decimating fist!"_

_After he murmured those words, every single wizard, alive, dead, or wounded, traveled through time and space._

"_The Decimating fist" was pure light. It literally pounced on this large station and killed every single crusader. Except one of them._

_He knew how to swim, and in all of the commotion, he swam away, and swore to bring the wizards down to their knees, when he could._

_He escaped safely, no wizard knew that anybody escaped._

_He married happily 10 years later, and had 3 children, all boys._

_When they were teenagers, he told them the devastating story._

_He also told them, when they could ever have a chance to kill a wizard, they should._

_He fished in his bag, and he came out with 3 guns, one a pistol, one a revolver, and the 3__rd__ one was a shotgun._

"_Only pass these down to your oldest son, and only when you are on your deathbed." He had said._

_The sons, with gaping mouths, just nodded, and took the guns._

Like it so far? Comment and rate!


End file.
